The present invention relates generally to a fiber optic connector and, more particularly, to a connector for a fiber optic cable having one or more single fibers therein.
Because of their fragile nature, and tendency to break when subjected to bending stresses, the individual glass fibers used in a single fiber, fiber optic cable must not be subjected to any abusive handling or bending moments during or after they are assembled into a connector. If the contacts on the individual fibers of a cable are not mounted thereon equally from the end of the cable in their proper position, when the contact terminated fibers are assembled in a connector excessive bends and stresses may occur causing damage thereto. In addition, the fibers may be subjected to excessive stresses when the ends of the fibers are broken to provide flat end faces and/or the contacts terminated to the fibers are polished prior to assembly in the connector. Further, the fibers may be overstressed if the transition from their position in the cable to their position in the connector body is too short.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient method for ensuring that the individual fibers of a cable may be uniformly cut and contacts terminated thereto at the proper position on the fibers so that the fibers can be installed in a connector in a stress-free position. Another object of the invention is to provide means for fixing the relationship between the strength member of a single fiber cable and the fiber optic contacts terminated to the fibers thereof so that the terminated fibers can be readily assembled to the connector assembly without overstressing them.